1. Field of the Invention
Many commercially made enlargements are made on standard sized sheets of 5.times.7, 8.times.10, 11.times.14, and 16.times.20 inches. In order to indicate with some degree of accuracy the desired portion of a transparency that is desired to be enlarged, it is necessary to make some form of a mask of a selected proportion which is then held against the slide or transparency to find a selected and suitable crop. Once this has been determined, it is desirable to transfer the lines on the crop to the slide or transparency mount. This procedure is often most difficult and certainly frustrating where one has many slides to work with, and when the transfer takes place, it is often a hit and miss process because one is generally holding the mask to the slide surface with fingers which can move out of position or unwanted finger marks can be put on the slide surface which would alter the finally desired product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents relate to various photographic techniques and are of interest to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,472,640, G. M. Dye
U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,226, R. M. Haff
U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,961, H. Dunn
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,114, W. L. Weinberg
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,436, M. Kogane
The patent to Dunn discloses a printing mask providing different sized openings used in connection with the printing of pictures through a negative photograph to a sensitized printing paper but requires the use of tape to secure the negative in place. The patent to Weinberg discloses a selective masking assembly used with a manipulating means in a photographic copy apparatus. The patent to Kogane discloses perpendicularly arranged guide members for a negative film and a movable window frame. The other patents disclose a registering frame and negative carrier or photoprinting mask used in photography. None of these patents disclose all of the specific details of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims of the present invention.